The present invention relates to a support plate for roadways and/or walkways of bridges or ramps having two longitudinal supports defining the lateral sides of the support plate and a plurality of transverse members with parallel and planar roadway sections connecting the longitudinal supports, whereby the present invention is especially concerned with support plates which, when in use, have an ascending slant.
In known support plates of the aforementioned kind, the transverse members are designed such that the planar roadway sections define the roadway or walkway plane, i.e., the transverse members have aligned, flush roadway sections. These support plates have the disadvantage that they cannot be used at greater slants even when the roadway sections are provided with a non-skid surface or coating.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide support plates of the aforementioned kind that are suitable for use at greater slants and have at the same time sufficient non-skid characteristics.